Snow and Blood
by Sesshomaru-love
Summary: Inuyasha saved Kagome's life by turning her into a demon losting his life shortly after. Shes left alone in her new demon body crying in a pool of blood. What happens when Sesshomaru comes along and takes her to the castle will love bloom between the 2?
1. Default Chapter

Blood and Snow

Kagome ran through the forest with the Jewel in her hands. She had a death grip on it as if someone were going to steal it from her. It was snowing and a cold blanket of snow had fallen so a blood trail followed her where ever she went. The blood and the snow mixed together almost in a beautiful way. As she ran she heard Inuyasha's Screams "KAGOME WAIT WHAT ARE U RUNNING FROM NARAKUS DEAD ALL THE DEMONS ARE DEAD". She knew this but se kept running, she ran to the well so she could see her family one last time before she died. She wanted to tell her mom that she loved her, she wanted to see her brothers and grandpas face one last time. Just as she reached the well she collapsed. Inuyasha neared her limp body her could smell her sent and could tell that she was close to death. If only she was a demon she would be able to survive. At that thought he jumped up as if someone had light a fire underneath him. He walked over to her body grabbed the Jewel from her hands and wished her a demon.

"I wish Kagome was a demon so she would ser vive and live on forever with someone that loved her".

At that the jewel lifted from his hands and floated over to Kagomes body. A bright blue light emerged from it and, it started to circle above her head. Her body limply rose into the air, her hair darkened to a blue black it was the shiniest hair Inuyasha had ever seen. Her Eyes turned a deep deep green with flecks of purple in them. Her waist grew smaller her legs leaner and, her height increased. Claws grew from her fingers, her skin turned almost white. The last thing that changed about her was a tail, a magnificent tail grew from her it was white and fluffy and very long.

Her body floated down to the ground she lay there for what seemed like forever before sitting up slightly. Kagome sat upright she felt different. She looked down and gasped she had claws and a tall her legs looked more defined. She looked at Inuyasha,

"W.....wha...what happed t... to ....me"?!?!?

"I turned you into a demon so you wouldn't die"

"But what about turning your self into......................"

"INUYASHA"

Inuyasha's blood splattered all over her face. The snow was covered in flecks of Inuyasha's blood, it stared to pool around hi body.

"Inuyasha noooo"!

You get what u disserve damn dog! Kagome looked up and Naraku. An evil grin spread across his face as he took Inuyasha's heart in his hands and squashed it. Kagome could feel her miko powers and her new demon blood rage in her. She jolted up flew over to Naraku took him by the throat and squeezed until his neck gave in and his head rolled off adding more blood to the already flecked snow. She then fell to her knees and wept like she never had. Inuyasha had just chosen her over kikyo. He had told her he loved her and only her.

Sesshomaru smelt the blood and death of both his brother and Naraku. He also smelted the blood shed of Inuyasha's wench, but there was a sudden change in her blood it turned demon. He could smell that is was an Inuy-demon.

"Jaken you will watch over Rin While I am gone".

"Where are you going milord"?

"To obtain the sword that is rightfully mine".

Sesshomaru knew in the back of his mind the real reason he was going was to see Kagome As he neared the clearing in the forest where she sat in a pool of Inuyasha's and Naraku's blood holding Inuyasha's head in her lap stroking his hair. He could smell the salt in her tears as they ran rapidly down her pale snow skin. He knew she had to been sitting there for hours crying for her eyes were red and puffy and her pale beautiful skin was all blotchy. He felt as though he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to wipe way her tears and get ride of his brother's and Naraku's sent. He shook his head and mentally said, no I she was Inuyasha's wench I will not touch anything Inuyasha has touched. But he couldn't shake the feeling from him that he should go comfort her. He started to slowly walk up to her there was a BIG change in the way she looked. She was much more beautiful then before" not that she was beautiful before her met her", he said to him self. He knew that she could sense him. He confirmed his answer after she whispered to where he could barely hear her. What she said came out in sobs.

"Sess.....hmaru...........just.........go ...away.......leave me....here with ....with....Inuyasha".

At that he swept her up in is arms (YES I SAID ARMS HE HAS 2 OF THEM) bridal style. He also picked up Inuyasha and threw him over his shoulders and, too much of his surprise Kagome didn't put up a fight. She actually fell asleep he noticed that she was bleeding also. He thought to him self "great now I'm going to have to burn this Kimono because of Inuyasha's dead body on him and bleeding on him and Naraku's blood is on him". Then he snapped back to reality and remembers Kagome was bleeding. He swooped down to the ground and lifted up Kagomes shirt to reveal the enormous gash on her stomach. He began to lap at it, kagome began to wake up to a strange feeling in her stomach .

Chapter 2 Bath time!

She didn't know where she was and why she felt a tingle in her stomach. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru straddled over her and licking the wound. He felt her try to push him off her but he growled and pinned her down. She though to her self "maybe if I don't move he'll kill me afterwards. He finished with her wound at there was no visible scars. He was proud of him self for a job well done.


	2. Okay guys this is the real chapter 2

**You guys don't understand how happy I was to see that I had 2!!!!! Reviews it was sooo splendid! And I was a retarded and added a lil bit of chapter to, to chapter! : P. so yes oooh ohh I forgot I don't own Inuyasha Except for ant Character I make up. But any who here is the chapter. Please read and review! **

****

Chapter 2 Bath time!

She didn't know where she was and why she felt a tingle in her stomach. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru straddled over her and licking the wound. He felt her try to push him off her but he growled and pinned her down. She though to her self "maybe if I don't move he'll kill me afterwards. He finished with her wound at there was no visible scars. He was proud of him self for a job well done.

**"**Aren't you going to kill me?"

"No, why would I".

"I dun no it seems like something you would do".

At that Sesshomaru with lightning speed pounced on kagome and, ripped her shirt open and was holding his poison claws over her. Little droplets of poison started to drop like a acid ran drop to a flower her flesh wilted away.

"YOU WILL NOT PRSUME TO TELL ME WHAT I DO AND DO NOT DO"!

"SESSHOMARU PLEASE STOP"

"But if I' am not mistaken you wanted me to kill you not to long ago"?

"I DON'T ANYMORE I WANT TO LIVE, I WANT TO LIVE"!

"Are you sure"?

"y...ye....yes". She stuttered with tears rolling sown her eyes. Her cheeks still streaked with tear stains. But this time her tears were blood. He cocked his head to the side,"_what is with this girl_"?

"Why are you crying blood"

"I...I...Don't (sniffle)...Know".

Hump, Sesshomaru picked up kagome and put her on the bed. He licked her wound, Kagome felt the same tingle as before but this time she did not squirm or wish for death. Sesshomaru left and as her was leaving said, "you will bathe before dinner, do you understand me wench"?

"My name is Kagome KA-GO-ME, use it"!

Sesshomaru had her up against the wall before she could blink.

"Do not tell me what to call you; you are under my roof miko I will call you what I like". Kagome could fell his manly parts up against her thigh. Sesshomaru smiled because he could smell her arousal.

"This should be fun" he wisped into Kagome's ear"

"What should be fun"?

"Never you mind KA-GO-ME".

Sesshomaru went off to his privet bath to cool down, "_God this isn't going to be a walk in the park having her around_".

Kagome thought "_I better go take a bath because I don't want to anger his majesty_ ". Kagome walked out of her room and started down the hallway looking for a bathroom.

She first came along the dinning hall, and then she found another bedroom among many others. Kagome blushed and apologized profusely after walking in on two servants going at "it". (If you know what I mean.: P) Then Kagome found it! She was sooo happy she almost cried again. She walked in and undressed, as she turned around to get in, she heard a deep voice say, "What are you doing in my bath"? She whipped her head up to see a naked Sesshomaru standing over her. She turned a crimson red and looked back down again.

"_There's that smell of arousal again". _

"I was just looking for a bathroom to take a bath like you said and this is the first one I found, I'm so so so so so sorry I'll get out". Sesshomaru lifted he chin to look at her face he lined in and kissed her.

"Foolish little girl, your welcome in this bath".At that he got up wrapped a towel around him and left. Kagome stood there frozen "_wha...what did he just do and say"?_

A knock came at the door.

"Lady Kagome you must hurry so you will not be late for dinner, I brought you a Kimono to wear" Piped a little voice. Kagome snapped out of the trace and washed up and dried off. She also wrapped a towel around her and walked to the door. She opened it and a little girl ran in and bowed, when she bowed the Kimono and feudal era, make up came crashing down to the ground. Kagome laughed, and who are.

"This one is Rin, but Sesshomaru told Rin not to say and busy Lady Kagome".

At that Rin scurried out and closed the door behind her. Kagome smiled and walked over and picked up the Kimono and, Gasped It was beautiful. It was green and purple it matched her eyes perfectly. She put it on and rushed over to the mirror She put her make – up on and thought "_Boy this is going to clog up my pores"!_ Then she made he way down to the dinning hall. To her surprise she found it easily. Another surprise came when Rin was sitting there next to Sesshomaru.

Hum I couldn't write any more I'm not sure if that counts as a cliffy but hey. Do you think it was too soon for Sesshomaru to kiss kagome? Tell me. Review Please.

Love ya all till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to up date! Had lots to do ya know school and all! I promise I will finish this story even if it kills me! Well here it goes. There will be no lemons in this chapter!**

**Snow and blood **

**Bury The Past **

**Sesshomaru-love**

Kagome looked around in confusion; she stared at the little girl named Rin in awe. "Do you have a problem miko?"

"No, no problem" she took the seat next to Sesshomaru. She look at the spread of food across the table, some sorts of meats and "was that eggs?" she questioned her self. She dove into the food as if she had never eaten in her life. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and said in a whispered comforting tone, "we will be burying Inuyasha today, in the garden." Sesshomaru could see the tears welling up in her eyes. They turned to full blown sobs of blood. Soon her cheeks were a deep crimson color, Sesshomaru whispered Rin's ear to go find Jaken and play with him in the field. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and tilted her chin upwards to look him in the face. "Kagome please don't cry I know it hurts but you must be strong." She took one more look at him and she buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back; he curled his tail around them. Sesshomaru ran one of his hands through her hair. Kagome pressed on hand on his chest and the other was lying on his thigh. Sesshomaru once again lifted her chin with his two fingers and placed a light kiss on her lips. He stood up with kagome in his arms; he carried her to his room. He laid her down on his bed and took his armor off. Kagome was watching him the whole time with great curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru was right next to the bed by now. He placed a slender finger on her lips.

"Shhhhh Kagome." Kagome didn't say anymore well because she didn't have time to say anything, because Sesshomaru lips were connected with hers. Kagomes eyes shot open with surprise. The pressure on Kagomes increased, and she noticed that Sesshomaru was now full on top of her. He was straddling her hips and his hair was all around them. Sesshomaru began to nibbling on her bottom lip as a plea for her to open up her mouth. But in stead she flipped them over to where she was on top. She started to bend down to kiss him when she took a quick look into his eyes and saw an emotion in his eyes but she couldn't tell what it was. Sesshomaru got impeccant and lifted his head up to meet her in the kiss. She gasped and Sesshomaru took that as an invitation and he slid his tongue into Kagome's mouth. Grazed the tip of Kagomes tongue with his.

Sesshomaru placed a hand on the back of Kagomes neck and pulled her closer. Sesshomaru then deepened the kiss. Kagomes leg fell in between Sesshomaru's legs, she felt something hard against her leg. She smiled and thought to her self "score".

She undid the buttons of his shirt and slid it off. She rubber her hands down his bare chest. Sesshomaru thought to him self "no fair". So he un tied her kimono and threw it to the floor. Sesshomaru was confused when he saw a weird looking white contraption on her breasts, he figured he'd come back to that. To him much amazement there was another white thing covering her womanly parts. There came a banging at the door and a deep voice said, "it is time".


	4. Tears

**Finally someone asks me about the blood tears. I'm not to sure about how in going to play that one out, but its going to do with her emotions about people she loves. I'm sorry for my poor grammar but I never did well in English. What's weird is I do better in French grammar then English weird huh. Well, A tout a l'heure! P.s sorry for making kagome sound like a slut!**

**Snow and Blood**

**Chap 4 Tears **

**By: Angelina (Sesshomaru-Love)**

Sesshomaru cursed under his breath, and walked over and began to redress. He tossed Kagome her kimono she got the ideal and redressed too. She walked over to a mirror and brushed her shiny blue black hair. It never really hit her that she was a demon. "Maybe that's why Sesshomaru did that".

"What did you say miko?"

"Nothing, nothing"

"Maybe that's why I would what?"

"Umm er I umm." Kagomes cheeks turned a dark pink. "Well er I was umm well you see the thing is I. I gotta go bye." Sesshomaru caught her by the arm and whispered into her ear.

"You will not get away that easily miko."

"Why can't you use my name?"

"Fine, you will not get away that easily Kagome." Kagome blushed a light pink, which complimented her pail skin. "Now tell me what did you mean?"

"I thought that you did what you did earlier because I was a demon, and if I was a human you wouldn't have done that." Sesshomaru released Kagomes arm and continued in what he was doing. Kagome was now utterly confused, she couldn't tell what emotion she was smelling on him at that moment. She first thought it was regret the decided it wasn't. She looked over at Sesshomaru with her head cocked to one side so that her hair fell to one side. The light made it shine like black and blue rays of light. Sesshomaru's golden eyes met with Kagome's green and purple flecked eyes. He held her gaze for a few moments then let it go. Kagome walk over to the bed and started to make the bed. Sesshomaru watched her work with the silky material for a minute or two then returned putting his armor on. Another knock came at the door and a voice said Lord Sesshomaru you must hurry. He looked at the dressed and ready Kagome and then he decided that it wasn't because she was a demon it was because she was her, she was Kagome. He let a faint smile slip through his cold mask. Kagome gave him one of her award winning smile and walked over to him and asked "ready?".

"Yes." Sesshomaru opened the door to find a young demon by the name of Keiba with a concerned look in his eye.

"It is time to bury your brother my lord." He looked over at kagome and asked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." The walked out together side by side. Kagome looked around at her surrounding and she wondered where they are going to be burying Inuyasha. They headed out of the castle and on the grounds past a garden and to a Cherry tree where there were cherry blossoms every where. Kagomes what happy with this spot so Inuyasha would be able to rest in peace by a beautiful sight. Kagome watched as some demons dug up a long hole in the ground and placed a body wrapped in cloth in the hole. That when she couldn't take it anymore, Kagome broke down in tears blood streaked down her face and pooled at her collar bone the slide down her chest and then was absorbed by her kimono. Her front of her kimono was slowly turning red and soon everything was starting to get blurry then is a all black and she was falling to the ground. Sesshomaru caught her and carried her back up to the castle and placed her in his bed of folded silk. He had the maids come in and change her for bed. He placed a silky black sheet over her body and he watched her for a while and then he went down for dinner.

When he went down for dinner Rin was already sitting at the table ready to eat. She smiled a really big toothy smile and started babbling away about her day of picking flowers and beating on Jaken which she called playing. Sesshomaru just nodded and continued eating and ½ listening to Rin. He thought of Kagome and how was she doing and why did she faint. He looked down at Rin a said, "after dinner you will go fined Jaken and have him put you to bed. Then I will come and say good-night is that understood Rin?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama" Rin finished her dinner and bowed to Sesshomaru and skipped off to find Jaken. Sesshomaru got up and went to him room. He took off his armor and looked at the miko and then left to say good-night to Rin. When he returned he walked over to Kagome and placed to fingers on her fore head to see what she was dreaming about.

**Kagomes dream**

Kagome was sitting in a field of flowers next to Inuyasha and she was saying good-bye to him. The he vanished and Sesshomaru walked up and sat next to Kagome. He dropped his Cold emotionless mask and was smiling and laughing with Kagome. Kagome had her hair pulled back and out of her face and was talking with him. Then she stopped and looked up a Sesshomaru and, asked "do you love me?" Sesshomaru pondered this for a moment and said.

"Kagome I do love you." Kagome squeaked and jumped into Sesshomaru's arms and hugged him. Sesshomaru looked down at her and he kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sesshomaru tore his fingers away from Kagome's head and just looked down at her. He thought "I couldn't possible, I mean she beautiful and I enjoy her touch and...." He looked back down at Kagome and then he walked away and changed into a pair of loose pants and his chest was bare. He walked over to the bed and lifted up the covers and lied down next to Kagome and let sleep take over him. Sesshomaru a was a woken from his slumber by soft wimpers. He looked over at the sleeping Kagome next to him.

**Finished that chapter, I would like to say thank you to all my adoring fans! j/k **

**But yes I love getting all your reviews its so great to read them! I wrote this a lil bit longer so yay for me! And I would like to say IDontKnowAnyMore your wonderful you two keep on livin the good life! Till next time read and review! Love ya all bye **


	5. dream away

**Wow it's been like forever since I have updated this but I did. I told you I would finish this even if it killed me. Well I'm not going to spend time talk about useless stuff so here's the story. **

Sesshomaru was a woken from his slumber by soft whimpers. He looked over at the sleeping Kagome next to him. The moon cascaded its light on Kagome's Face, her skin looked like the moon light it's self. It was so pale, and delicate it was milky and smooth. Her hair was the most beautiful color he had ever seen, it shown with beauty and radiance, the way the light reflected off it, made it look like it was almost blue. It was like blue black water. He picked up a chunk of it and let the blue black water roll around in his hand. He let go of her hair and ran a finger over her cheek, her skin felt so soft so smooth under his touch. As he pulled his finger away from her cheek he heard her whimper again, it sounded like a whimper of sadness. He placed yet again two fingers on her forehead….

**Kagomes dream**

_They were in the same field as before, but the sun wasn't shining and the flowers and grass were all dead and there was a different man before Kagome. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears, pain, and sadness. _

_"Kagome I want you to leave this place at once you're not welcome here anymore." _

_"But why what did I do?" Kagome sobs became harder and longer, before she knew it her knees buckled in and she was on the ground whimpering in saddened rejection._

_"Because Kagome I don't love you I take it all back I can't stand the sight or smell of you."_

_"I don't want to leave I want to stay here with you and the other's."_

_"Kagome you betrayed me with him." With that last note said Kagome's sadness was replaced with anger. _

_"Oh I betrayed you, what the hell do you think you did to me every time you went off into the woods with kikyo eh? Don't you think that counts as betraying me? Or is it okay for you to go off with another woman, and not okay for me. Don't you think I know what goes on between you and kikyo in the woods? I saw the things you do with her, SHES DEAD AND YOU SLEEP WITH HERE, DON'T YOU THINK THAT THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT? HUH, DO YA? NACRAFILEYA IS THAT YOU'RE FORTAY?" Inuyasha stood there with a shocked expression on his face, he couldn't find the words to say to make his doings all right. Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around to see his brother standing before him._

_"Little brother I think you should leave." Then the ground broke and the gates to hell opened and the demons that keep to the gate seized Inuyasha and brought him to the gate where kikyo stood. She took him by the arm and walked him in. All the while Inuyasha never took his eyes off of Kagome, he could see the hate, hurt, and sadness he has caused her. He whispered to her for he knew she could hear him," Veuillez trouver la rémission pour moi." _

Sesshomaru took his fingers off ok Kagome's head; he pondered the meaning of the dream. "Does she think that she is betraying Inuyasha, but it seems to me that he betrayed her, and she didn't seem to regret what that she did. Although she's not betraying him, and she dreamt that I was there too. I don't know what to make of that dream." Sesshomaru looked back to the sleeping Kagome "maybe she's just as confused as I am." Sesshomaru went to get up to go for a walk to clear his mind, but as he got up he was abruptly stopped, there was something holding him back. He looked down and noticed that kagome had a hold of his pants. He looked over at her sleeping face and smiled, he let his mask fall and he smiled. He went to pull his pants from her grasp, but the sleeping demon miko was not letting go, she had a death grip on him. He went to pull again and as he was pulling all of his weight away from her, she let go. Sesshomaru went flying off the bed and in to a heap on the floor. He popped up like a daisy to make sure no one saw. He looked around and saw no one. He let out a breath and thanked the gods that no one saw. Then he commenced brushing off the dirt and fixing his hair to its normal state. He walked over to Kagome's balled up body on the bed and shook her, but he was greeted by a pillow in the face. He stood there in shock for a few moments then he regained the use of this body and pounced on Kagome. He started to tickle her profusely, her eyes shot open and laughter began to emerge from her. She rolled on to her back, and tried to push Sesshomaru off.

"sess...Hahah...homaru...hahaha stop…haha...please"

"This will teach you to him me with a pillow now wont it." Sesshomaru was now straddling her hips using his legs to keep her legs pinned down, he had one hand holding her hands down, and the other hand was tickling her. She knew all of her means of escaping were eliminated so she shook her head yes. He automatically stopped and let her hands go. He looked down at her smiling face and he said in a soft tone of voice,

"I will be in my bathing room if you need me." At that he got up and walked out the door. Kagome watched to door close behind her, then she got up out of made she made the bed trying to make it as neat as possible so the maids wouldn't have to work so hard. As she worked she thought of her dreams, I know what the first one meant but the second one. She decided that she wouldn't think about it right now she had something on her mind that she wanted to do.

As she walked down the halls she tried to remember just where it was. There were just too many turns in the castle. She looked at all the colors in the hallways and in the rooms she looked in. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was, the colors bounced off the walls and into your eyes. There were deep crimson reds, bright yellows, dark blues, and deep purples. She decided that if she turned this last corner and it wasn't there then she was going to give up. As she rounded the corner she smiled in delight and pushed open the door of Sesshomaru's bathing room.

**there done with that chapter! Wooty woot woot! Hope yall liked it. Please review it flames are welcome, well keep them a lil low on the meanness but any who I really hope that you liked it. Read and review! **


End file.
